wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
StormRider
StormRider If I somehow stole your OC, or stole a cannon character’s name... Whoops. = Description Her main scales are an extremely dark blue, almost black. Her underscales are a light, sky blue. The transitional scales she has are a bright, honey yellow. Her talons are black, fading to light blue on the ends. Her horns and spikes are jet black, turning light blue on the ends as well. She is thin and wiry. Her body is streamlined and she has a narrow snout. Her horns are slightly longer than the average TempestWing her age has. They have a slight curve to them, but are mostly straight. Her eyes are two different colors. The left one is pine green and the right is a milky blue. This is due to the fact that she is blind in one eye. Her wing membranes are a the same dark blue as her main scales, but they have a silvery tint to them. The markings on her wings are long curving stripes. They cover most of the bottom part of her wings, and a few stray ones appear up higher in the mid section of her wings. The marking are a silvery baby blue. Many parts of her body are covered in small scars, mostly her legs, wings, and stomach area. Some larger ones appear on other spots on her body. One large jagged one stretches almost fully across her right wing, it is dark blue in color, but a darker blue than the rest of the wing. Another is a small round-ish shape on her blind eye. It has dark jagged patterns in it, just like the ones that appear on people that have been struck by lightning. The pattern spreads slightly farther than the scar and reaches a few inches onto her scales. = Personality She is usually quite friendly but is a bit antisocial and often times can be found training for races and combat instead of hanging out with others. She is extremely competetive and honest. She would never cheat and once she gets to know you she is very loyal and protective. She cares deeply about everyone’s feeling and would never do anything to hurt someone. She is very fond of animals and keeps many pets. Most of the time she releases them a few days after capturing them, but she does have a pet scavenger that seems fond of her (it’s name is Lora). During storms though she seems like an almost different dragon. She constantly mumbles, usually talking about “The voices” and prayers to the gods. She shakes, though this is partially because she is freaked out and partially insane but also because her spines and talons physically shake when she is near a storm. Every once in a while, even when she is out of a storm, her expieriences from storms show. She will say something odd, or shiver violently, temporarily zap someone with her charge (not that it hurts them much), or start breathing heavily. These she usually refers to as episodes, in which she feels like she is in a storm even though she isn’t. She is very strubborn and determined. She has a strong mind. She is very passionate about racing. History She grew up a regular TempestWing, but whenever a storm got near she temporarily lost her mind. This showed that she had extremely strong storm sensing powers. Eventually she was starting to go insane from the near constant storms near them. She would start trying to run away from the storms whenever she could, but she had very little control over her body when she was getting such an overload on her senses. This caused her to run into trees, fall of mountains, and be scratched and stabbed from anything sharp nearby. One time she even got zapped by lightning, it hit her in the eye causing her to have one blind eye. Eventually her father decided she must go somewhere with less storms. Realizing her love for racing, her family sent her to Blazing Wings Academy, hoping there were less storms there. She soon grew a fascination towards animals, and even found a scavenger. She would often stay with this scavenger, she called it Lola, during storms. Lola kept her grounded, and seemed to even comfort her. The scavenger acted almost like a therapy dog. She is still learning at Blazing Wings Racing Academy, and she hopes to have a good career in racing in her future. Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:TempestWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student)